


Midsummer Madness

by kurafloro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurafloro/pseuds/kurafloro
Summary: Something about the summer heat is setting Jaehyun on edge.“Hey hyung, doesn’t it seem like Jaehyun’s liking this a little too much?” Donghyuck reaches across Taeil’s body to grab Jaehyun, nails digging into the fabric of his pants, and Jaehyun can’t hold back his groan at the sting. “What do you like more? Taeil treating you like a brat, or him throwing you around like it’s nothing? Hmm?”
Relationships: Jung Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck/Moon Taeil, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	Midsummer Madness

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have no memory of writing this, but i hope you like it anyways.

It’s the height of summer, miserable and oppressive. Jaehyun can feel the sweat beading on his forehead, is distantly aware of the droplet splashing onto where he’s clutching the switch controller. He’s always hated the heat, always been set on edge by the uncomfortable feeling of moisture running down his back. 

But today is different. Today he was woken up extra early by Taeyong clattering about in the kitchen, attempting to make breakfast or something, and he wasn’t able to fall back asleep because Doyoung was in the shower singing as if it was a live stage. Jungwoo is napping in their room and everyone else is taking advantage of their free day to do something fun, which for Jaehyun is lounging shirtless on the couch, playing video games. Specifically, playing Smash against Donghyuck. The problem is that Donghyuck is obviously better than him, and has been kicking his ass for the past hour, and Jaehyun's competitive ass is close to losing it. So today specifically, Jaehyun’s like a powder keg, primed and ready to blow in the stifling heat. 

“Hey, be careful with my remote hyung!” Jaehyun grinds his teeth and glares through his bangs at Donghyuck, who flashes him an easy grin. Dropping his gaze to his fingers, he forces himself to ease up his grip and prepares himself to play another round. 

He’s locked into Lucina and is attempting to change her skin when Donghyuck suddenly starts the match, smirking at Jaehyun’s visible frustration.  _ Strike one. _

They’re barely 30 seconds into the match when he gets hit with a combo that has him losing a stock before he can even blink. And of course Rob makes it back to the stage with his busted ass recovery, all of it made worse by Donghyuck’s muffled laughter.  _ Strike two.  _

This is fine though. Jaehyun’s playing better now, and though Donghyuck still has three stocks, he’s at 130%. Jaehyun’s confident he’ll take at least one stock off of him, maybe two before the round ends. He escapes another air combo and is trying to make it back to the stage when Donghyuck hits him with a perfectly timed spike and he just. Dies. At 30%.  _ Strike three.  _

He lunges across the couch at Donghyuck, mindless with frustration, Rob’s stupid fucking victory animation playing in the background. Donghyuck’s skinny arms must be stronger than they look though, because he’s ready for Jaehyun and pushes him to the floor. In an effort to keep him restrained, Donghyuck rolls with him, ending up on top of the elder, straddling him with a forearm pressing to his throat. Jaehyun feels a distant arousal well up from the pressure forcing him to take shallow breaths, but right now it’s being drowned out by pure anger. He bucks up, wrapping his leg around Donghyuck’s hip and flipping them over. He just about has his hands around his neck when Taeil comes bursting in, summoned by the commotion. 

“Jaehyun, what the hell are you doing?” Taeil wraps both arms around Jaehyun’s waist and yanks him off of Donghyuck, flinging him back onto the couch. Stunned, Jaehyun takes a moment to reorient himself and focuses on Donghyuck sitting up on the floor. He reaches to take a swing, but Taeil bats his arm away with enough force that he’s sent reeling. 

Jaehyun roars, spitting mad. “What the hell? He’s being a fucking brat and you know it!”

“I don’t care, Jaehyun. You were trying to choke him over a game, I’m not just gonna sit here and let you do it.”

“Stay out of our business,  _ hyung _ .” Jaehyun lunges for Donghyuck again, but this time Taeil grabs his arm, twisting it behind his back. The pain in his shoulder floods through his body, leaving him gasping. 

Taeil holds him there for what feels like hours as he squirms in discomfort. “Are you done yet?”

“Yes, yes, let me go!” Taeil squeezes his arm once before releasing him, and Jaehyun collapses on the couch, struggling to catch his breath. The feeling of his skin sticking to the couch has started to clear his head and now he feels like an idiot for overreacting. 

“I know you all play fight sometimes, but you can’t be getting that aggressive!” He’s right, and Jaehyun is ashamed that he let his pride get ahead of himself. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” 

The last dregs of his frustration dissipate at the tone of Taeil’s voice. But now that his anger has drained away, Jaehyun suddenly becomes aware of the fact that he’s achingly hard, pressed obviously against the seam of his shorts. He turns his head away, breaking eye contact and muffling an apology in his shoulder. 

“What was that? Speak up!” More mumbling. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!” Taeil grabs his chin and drags his head back to face him, past the resistance of the tension in Jaehyun’s neck. The strength of his grip has shivers running down Jaehyun’s spine, and his ears flush brilliantly, catching Donghyuck’s attention. Jaehyun can feel Donghyuck’s gaze flit from his face to his dick to where Taeil is gripping his chin, and he knows the exact moment he figures it out, sly grin spreading across his face. Jaehyun ducks his head into his neck in embarrassment, attempting to catch Donghyuck’s eye and somehow get the younger to leave him alone. 

He’s startled by Taeil’s hand on his cheek, slapping him hard enough to leave a pink mark; Jaehyun has to hold back a moan at the feeling of heat dissipating under his skin. “Don’t try to hide from me.” 

Taeil’s glare and tone has Jaehyun’s dick twitching in his pants, and he can feel himself slipping, baring his cheek as if to ask for more. The pain lingering in his shoulder and cheek has him sinking deeper into a space where it’s difficult to stop himself from dropping to his knees. Through his fog, he sees Donghyuck sidle up to Taeil, grinning mischievously and hooking his chin over Taeil’s shoulder.

“Hey hyung, doesn’t it seem like Jaehyun’s liking this a little too much?” Donghyuck reaches across Taeil’s body to grab Jaehyun, nails digging into the fabric of his pants, and Jaehyun can’t hold back his groan at the sting. “What do you like more? Taeil treating you like a brat, or him throwing you around like it’s nothing? Hmm?”

Donghyuck’s condescension burns almost as much as his grip, and Jaehyun flushes bright red, standing up and shaking his head in denial. Before he can process, Taeil’s backing away and Donghyuck has slipped behind him, pushing him to his knees so hard he can feel the bruises forming. Taeil shoves him further, so that he’s sitting on his feet, and all Jaehyun can do is shudder and let out a small whine at how easily they’re manhandling him into where they want him. 

Taeil leans down in his space, grabs his hair and pulls it back to force eye contact. “Is that what you want, Jaehyun? You want me to spit in your face and slap you around like the brat you are?” Jaehyun nods frantically, eyes starting to fill with tears, but Taeil frowns in disapproval, cuffing upside the head. “Use your words, baby. You have to tell me what you want.”

“...Please...”

“Just please? Donghyuck, do you think that’s enough?”

“Hmm, I don’t know hyung…” Jaehyun stares up at Donghyuck, eyes begging for mercy. “Don’t you think he needs to be punished for what he did?”

Taeil hums in agreement. “But look at the little brat, I bet he’d enjoy whatever punishment we could think up.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t let him come? I think he would understand  _ that _ .” Jaehyun shudders as they converse over his head. Something about the way they talk about him like he’s not even in the room makes him feel tiny in the best way. He’s so out of it that he doesn’t notice Taeil crouching down, features traced with concern. 

“Before we do this, I need to know that you are 100% on board with what’s happening.” Jaehyun nods, but Taeil shakes his head. “I need you to say it out loud, and I need you to promise you’ll say something if it gets too much.”

Jaehyun cracks a smile at Taeil’s thoughtfulness, hurrying to reply when he starts to frown. “Yes, ok, I’m perfect, you don’t know how perfect I am.”

“Are you sure? This goes for you too, Donghyuck.” 

“I’m sure.”

“I’m good too. Can we finally get this thing started now?”

“All right.” Like a switch is flipped, Taeil’s stare turns condescending and he stands up, nudging Jaehyun’s shoulder so hard he almost topples over. Before he can fall though, Taeil has a hand in his hair, yanking it so that he’s forced up on his knees and his breath tightens at the pressure on his throat. The rough treatment has Jaehyun slipping back into that familiar fuzzy headspace, and he grunts as he gets to his feet. 

“Come on, baby, let’s head to my room.” Jaehyun follows obediently, only startling at the feeling of Donghyuck’s hand resting heavy on the back of his neck, squeezing with the promise of more. 

As soon as they make it to Taeil’s room, Jaehyun is being pushed past the threshold by Donghyuck’s hands on his neck and back. He catches himself on his hands and knees and sits back, peering up at the other two through hazy eyes. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re going to suck Donghyuck off as an apology, and if you’re good, I’ll get you off, ok?” Jaehyun nods, already reaching out to where Donghyuck is lounging on the bed. Taeil smacks his hands away, slaps him twice when his focus drifts back to where the youngest is undressing. “Look at me, Jaehyun. I’m only giving you one rule: you’re not allowed to touch yourself.”

Jaehyun nods, listing desperately in Donghyuck’s direction. As soon as Taeil gives him the ok, he’s turning and half-crawling between Donghyuck’s legs. Without hesitation, he laps over the head, pulling back to appraise the flavor. At Donghyuck’s urging, he licks up the shaft, tracing a vein with his tongue, before taking the whole head in his mouth.

Once he adjusts, Jaehyun is enthusiastic but sloppy, not used to giving head. He’s got a hand on the base of Donghyuck’s cock as his brow furrows in concentration. His sweaty hair falls in his face, obscuring his vision until Donghyuck pushes it back from his forehead, securing it with a hand cradling his head.

Down, back up, press his tongue right underneath the head, suck at the tip, and then back down. He’s losing himself in the familiar rhythm when he’s interrupted by Donghyuck’s hand tightening in his hair, wrenching his head back to hiss in his face. “Watch the teeth!”

Donghyuck shakes the hand gripping his hair to emphasize his point, and Jaehyun groans low and long at the feeling, arching his neck into the pain. His arms drop uselessly to his sides, sweat dripping down his face as he whines into the stifling heat. He can hear himself begging, desperate for something he can’t even describe.

“Shut him up, Hyuck!” At Taeil’s words, Donghyuck scoots forward on the bed, giving him the leverage he needs to thrust into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun chokes at the sudden intrusion, throat spasming around the younger. 

“So fucking loud, hyung. Do you want everyone in the dorm knowing you get fucked by us?” Donghyuck is mouthy as he uses Jaehyun, bracing both hands on the back of his head. Jaehyun goes boneless, sobbing silently as Donghyuck takes his breath away over and over again. His hair sticks to his forehead and he closes his eyes, too overwhelmed to do much else.

What  _ would _ happen if the others found out? Would Yuta fuck him into the mattress if he knew, or would he just sit and watch? How would Doyoung’s slender fingers feel around his neck, cutting off his breath? Maybe Jungwoo actually woke up because of the noise, and Jaehyun latches on to the idea. Just imagining Jungwoo touching himself while listening to Jaehyun gagging on dick has him desperate and achy.

Jaehyun’s so lost in his fantasy that it comes as a surprise when Donghyuck comes in his mouth without more than a groan in warning. Jaehyun recoils from the taste and tries to pull off but is stopped by Donghyuck pulling his head down, nose pressed into his soft belly. Once Jaehyun is able to pull away, he turns to the side to spit when Donghyuck’s hand flashes to his face like lightning, palm covering his mouth and thumb digging into his jaw hard enough to ache. 

“Come on, hyung, be grateful and swallow what I gave you.” Jaehyun glares weakly and makes a feeble attempt to argue, but Donghyuck’s grip is unforgiving, so he chokes down the bitter release in his mouth. As soon as he’s done, Donghyuck’s hand is on his chin, forcing Jaehyun’s mouth open to check for his come and then dragging him into a bruising kiss, biting Jaehyun’s lip almost hard enough to draw blood and leaving him vulnerable.

As soon as he’s released, Jaehyun all but collapses, only held up by Taeil’s grip on his bicep. Something about Donghyuck’s rough treatment has melted him into something tender and sensitive, and Jaehyun whines and leans into Taeil.

“Please, hyung, I...“ Jaehyun’s voice is hoarse and plaintive, trailing off as Taeil hauls him onto the bed.

“What do you need from me, baby?”

“Please… just touch me…anything...” At his words, Taeil yanks Jaehyun closer on the bed, pushing his thighs open with bruising force. In contrast, he trails his hands featherlight up Jaehyun’s torso, over his neck, down his hips, palming over the open expanse of his skin. Jaehyun writhes under the attention, hands pinned above his head by Donghyuck.

“Like this?” Taeil smirks from where he has Jaehyun’s nipple caught between his teeth. He whines again, twice as loud, leaning into the half-painful sensation.

“No please… touch my dick… let me come, I’ll take anything you give me, just please…”

“Ok, alright. He’s been a good boy, hasn’t he?” Donghyuck hums affirmation from his perch by the headboard, and Jaehyun tears up at the thought of finally,  _ finally, _ getting some sort of stimulation. “Hand me the lube in the drawer.” 

Jaehyun’s desperately sensitive, squirming at the feeling of his shorts and briefs being dragged over his legs. His newly freed cock strains towards his belly, flushed a bright red. Taeil glances at him appraisingly before flicking the head gently, and Jaehyun  _ shudders _ and curls up, breath catching and arms tugging fruitlessly in Donghyuck’s grip. 

Taeil takes the opportunity to cover his hand in lube, some of it dripping onto Jaehyun’s overheated skin, muscles jumping at the cold. As soon as Taeil puts his hand on Jaehyun’s dick, he lets out a low groan, loud enough that Donghyuck shoves two fingers in his mouth in an attempt to quiet him down.

Everything is just  _ so much _ : Taeil’s hand working skillfully over his cock, Donghyuck’s fingers in his mouth, the way their gazes rake over his body, the wet sound of the lube, the summer breeze on his sweaty skin, the knowledge that anyone in the dorms could walk in and see him. It has Jaehyun on edge embarrassingly fast, panting into the heat.

His mind goes blank at the overwhelming sensations. He can feel drool dripping down his chin, leaking out from where Donghyuck is pressing on his tongue. Both him and Taeil are talking to him, probably some kind of dirty talk, but Jaehyun is too lost in the pleasure to even process their words.

In what feels like seconds, Jaehyun is shaking and begging around the fingers in his mouth, heat building low in his belly. And then Taeil closes a mouth around his nipple, and presses a knuckle into his perineum, and Donghyuck is whispering in his ear.

“Come for us, Jaehyun.” And he does, and it feels like nothing and everything at once. Donghyuck lets his arms go as he spills over Taeil’s fingers working him through it. Once he starts trembling from oversensitivity rather than pleasure, Taeil lets him go and Donghyuck pulls his head into his lap.

Jaehyun drifts outside of his awareness, grounded by Donghyuck’s hands stroking through his hair and Tail caressing his face with his clean hand. He vaguely registers Taeil standing up and gently wiping Jaehyun down. Something about the situation rouses something in his brain, because he turns his head from its perch to face the room at large.

“Back with us, baby?” Donghyuck is the first to react, but Jaehyun ignores him in favor of reaching towards Taeil, gaze drifting down to his crotch.

“What about you? Did you…?”

“I came before you, when you were blowing Donghyuck.” Taeil’s face softens at Jaehyun’s pout. “I still have to clean up and air out the room before Yuta gets back. Why don’t you go take a shower with Hyuck?” Jaehyun nods obediently, clumsily stepping into his briefs at Donghyuck’s direction. 

As he follows Donghyuck out to the bathroom, they pass the living room, where Yuta is now napping on the couch. Just as Jaehyun starts panicking about whether he heard them, Yuta cracks open an eye and mouths  _ text me _ . Jaehyun blushes from his toes to ears at the insinuation, but can’t deny the way it makes his stomach flutter. 

Maybe he’ll be getting lucky later, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twt @kurafloro


End file.
